Dyskusja użytkownika:Zygip
Ogólnie Chirox123 - Witam Cie serdecznie! Mam nadzieje, że ci się tu podoba. Edytuj i zrób wszystko by była lepsza od wersji angielskiej, pisz na forum i odwiedzaj strony użytkowników (nie którzy mają miejsce w której wpisują ci, którzy chcą być jego przyjaciółmi). Toa Akumo-Wpiszesz się do moich kumpli? Toa Teridax-Oczywiście się wpisałem i dziękuję za powitanie. Coprawda dopiero teraz się zalogowałem ale tą wikię czytam już ponad rok. Chirox123 - Hej, jak ktoś Ci się wpisuje do kumpli, to jemu też wypada się wpisać (Widzisz tu swoją nazwę?) Toa Teridax- To dziwne... byłem pewny, że się wpisałem. No trudno. Przepraszam. To nie było zamierzone i wpisuję się. Czy mogę trochę Ci zmienić tam gdzie seriale, be te zdjęcie Blogu Takanuvy tak brzydko siedzi z boku. Mogę zrobić 2 zmiany, taką, że nie będzisz mógł zrobić taką samą zmianę jaką dałem na mojej stronie (gdzie moje ulubione seriale oczywiście), a 2 będziesz mógł, no i będzie ładniej. Misiek 15:28, 27 wrz 2008 (UTC) Toa Teridax- Jasne. Sam bym to zrobił, ale nie umiem. Opcja 1 czy 2, mogę zrobić testy obydwu. Misiek 10:25, 28 wrz 2008 (UTC) Toa Teridax- Obojętnie, żeby tylko dobrze wyglądało. Wreszcie ktoś moim wieku... Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) A co, nie pasi Ci ziom? --Misiek 16:49, 10 gru 2008 (UTC) A co miałoby mi nie pasić? - Toa Teridax Chodzi o to, że większość fanów Bionicle ma 7 - 10 lat. Ja mam dwanaście (w marcu 13) i wszyscy mi mówią, że to jest dziecinne. A wam? Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Mi to nie przeszkadza. Jak komuś się nie podobają moje zainteresowania, to trudno. Ja wolę to, a on to. Mam kolegów, którzy też się interesują Bionicle'ami, i to są prawdziwi przyjaciele, bo lubili by mnie nawet jakbym bawił się lalkami Barbie. - Teridax Mam 12 lat i nikt nie narzeka(!), bo wielu jest takich w naszej PORĄBANEJ klasie(ja jestem gatunkiem zagrożonym, jestem mądry). - Cośtam robię 14:30, 11 gru 2008 (UTC) No właśnie! Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) No mi nic nie mówią, ale raczej dużo osób nie wie, że lubię Bionicle. - Teridax ty lubisz chyba wszystkie seriale(a ja nie to usuń tom wiadomość) Vavakx 18:09, 15 gru 2008 (UTC) Lubię te, które czytałem. Czyli od 2007 roku. Wcześniejszych mi się nie chciało czytać. - Teridax Moje i wasze seriale umieścić cię i wspominany czy niewspominany imieniem cz takie tam Vavakx 19:18, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) A gdzie umieścić? Masz jakąś opowieść? - Teridax tak Vavakx 09:14, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) To możesz. Będę zaszczycony - Teridax 12:53, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Noxis też ma coś z Toa. Witam w klubie.-Noxis 16:37, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) To fajnie. Wrzucić Noxisa na białą kartkę? --Teridax, władca ciemności. 16:48, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Czyli?-Noxis 18:28, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Czy chcesz, żeby twój Noxis wystąpił w mojej opowieści(cień samotności) --Teridax, władca ciemności. 19:18, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Dobra...Ale przeczytaj jego opis na mojej stronie. To pomoże ci opisywać jego zachowanie.-Noxis 19:30, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Ok, nie ma sprawy. Pojawi się w drugiej części --Teridax, władca ciemności. 13:09, 29 sty 2009 (UTC) Weźmiesz Moją Postać do swoich Opowieści? Pliiiiis! Gresh2 Chodzi ci o Gresha2, tak? Oczywiście wezmę, tylko przydałoby się trochę więcej informacji - Teridax, władca ciemności 21:11, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Inne Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:05, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Szczęśliwego nowego roku!-Tyzoon Dzięki, to miłe - Teridax 10:54, 1 sty 2009 (UTC) Walka z Voporakiem Słuchaj, ja na twoim miejscu wymyślił, że Toa Teridaxowi i drużynie się nie uda (może nawet ktoś zostanie ranny lub zginie). Wiesz, moc czasu jest zbyt potężna... --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:37, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Cień Samotności Co o tym myślisz? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:27, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Tak jak mówiłeś, nie udało się. Sam Toa Teridax został złapany, a inni poważnie ranni. A mniejsza wersja napisu jest OK :) - Teridax, władca ciemności 18:31, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Nie spodziewałem się, że Toa Teridax --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 18:42, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Jakie zaskoczenie. Napisałbym już dużo wcześniej te części, ale miałem mało czasu, albo koledzy mnie z domu wyciągali. A teraz zachorowałem, i czas się znalazł :) - Teridax, władca ciemności 18:45, 3 lut 2009 (UTC) Od Hahli5656 Czy chcesz mi stworzyć Historie o Glatorian Hahli?Hahli